1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface stabilizing method for gallium nitride related semiconductor and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same, and more particularly, to a method which uses a catalytic chemical vapor reaction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field effect transistor in which gallium nitride (GaN) is used as the material of the substrate, it is difficult to obtain excellent DC and high-frequency characteristics. This is due to traps at a surface of the substrate, and hence, it is necessary to stabilize the surface. According to a conventional technique, the substrate is treated with a plasma of N2, NH3 or the like, so that voids created by nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and the like on the surface of the gallium nitride substrate are replaced by nitrogen atoms (which is called nitriding), and the surface is stabilized (JP, 06-244409, A).
However, treatment of a surface of a substrate inevitably results in plasma-induced damage, which adversely affects electric characteristics and the like of a semiconductor device fabricated using such a substrate.